Vacuum cleaners are widely used today for cars, but portable car air pumping devices are seldom seen. If a car tire should be found to be short of air pressure on a highway, such a portable air pumping device might be very convenient for a driver, especially if it would be combined together with a vacuum cleaner, making use of the same motor used in the cleaner. So this car cleaner and air pump has been shaped as an elephant for an attractive appearance.